Red Robin
by Noir Scarlet
Summary: Robin tiene un pretendiente no deseado ¿Quien es? Nada menos que Red X ¿como ocurrio eso? Slash Red X/ Robin TRADUCCION ¡Cap 2 arriba!
1. Una inesperada declaración

¡Volví n0n! Al fin tengo el permiso para publicar este Fic TT-TT, mi segunda traducción i'm so happy TT¬TT. Personalmente adoro esta historia º¬º, sencillamente me encanta n---n, así que espero que igual les guste n—n

De acuerdo, esta vez el Fic pertenece a **MademoiselleSilver, **igualmente pueden encontrarla en la sección en ingles n-n, el titulo es el mismo o.o, la traducción se me hacia algo extraña u¬uUU, además me gusta respetar los títulos, aunque si les interesa seria **"Rojo Petirrojo"**

Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo así que técnicamente no rompo ninguna regla u.u

Teen Titans no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

De acuerdo, esto es un Slash **Red X/ Robin** (¡hermosa pareja º¬º!) homofóbico fuera, no digan que no lo advertí ¬¬

Aquí están las notas de **MademoiselleSilver:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh…mi...Dios. Estoy escribiendo un Fic Slash de Teen Titans ¡¡OH, QUE FELIZ DIA!! TwT lo tenía guardado en mi computador desde hace aproximadamente un año y nunca tuve la intención de mostrarlo teehee. X3 ¡ustedes amigos consiguieron un nuevo capítulo de "The Left Hand Of God" y una nueva historia el mismo día! ¡Qué grandiosa navidad! De todas formas, siempre pensé que Robin y Red X serian una linda pareja. Eso, y teniendo la angustia de Robin frente al desplazamiento del chico malo es divertido, porque él está metido en su escrúpulos que es un poco tonto. También habrá mención de la relación establecida de SpeedyxAqualand

Feliz Navidad :P

* * *

**Red Robin**

**Capitulo uno: Una inesperada declaración**

La torre de los titanes atenuó todas las luces a las 11:00 pm. El único rayo de luz era tan débil que no podía ser visto. Venia del interior de una habitación, una linterna era su fuente; en la habitación de Robin.

El chico maravilla aun no podía dormir. Tenía su linterna por seguridad, sentía que cada sombra estaba viva y en movimiento, observándolo secretamente. Tenía la sensación de ser vigilado, y después de lo ocurrido hace dos noches, bueno...nadie podría culparlo.

Robin suspiro e inclino la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. Aun llevaba su apretado uniforme de spandex, no tenía ganas de cambiarse. Cada cierto tiempo sus ojos enmascarados se movían hacia la ventana de crista, como si esperará que alguien saltara de ella.

El tictac del reloj en la mesita de noche era el único sonido en la habitación. Robin se deja adormecer lentamente por ello. Había estado despierto y sentado en la cama durante casi una hora, y el cansancio finalmente lo vencía. Sentía los parpados cerrarse y no lucho. Sus dedos enguantados se aflojaron lentamente, dejando que la linterna se deslizara centímetro a centímetro. Su cabeza se apoyo a un lado, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. La linterna resbalo rápidamente de su puño flojo y cayó al piso alfombrado con un thunk

"¡Ah!" Robin se enderezó en la cama, el ruido lo había alertado. No fue el sordo sonido de la linterna lo que lo despertó. No, era algo más ruidoso y apagado. Miro con cautela la ventana y sintió su aliento entrecortado. Ahí estaba él, vestido con su traje negro ajustado, marcado con una x roja atreves del pecho, la máscara de cráneo ocultaba su expresión.

"Red X" Bufo Robin. Apretó las manos, empuñándolas al erguirse, adoptando una postura de batalla.

El ágil y joven ladrón estaba presionado contra el cristal, gracias a unos maravillosos adhesivos que Robin le añadió como una característica del traje. Él presiono la palma de su mano contra el vidrio y la cruz roja comenzó a brillar. Robin salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo cuando la ventana se agrieta y explota en pedazos, enviando fragmentos por todas partes. Robin cubrió su rostro con los brazos y miro una vez el sonido tintínate del cristal se detuvo.

"¿Que quieres?" gruño colocando su cuerpo en modo de batalla una vez mas

Red X se deslizo en la habitación, cuidando de no pisar el cristal y se irguió. Él era ligeramente más alto que Robin, pero no mucho. Dio unos pasos más cerca del joven Titán, quien se aparto, con los puños empuñados en amenaza.

"Sabes que no quiero luchar contra ti, chico" el ladrón dice en voz baja, el tipo de voz que hace temblar a Robin, aunque no quiera.

"Estas enfermo" dijo Robin entre dientes, no dejo que su cuerpo tenso se relaje ni por un segundo.

"Ahora, mira, chico ¿Por qué actúas como si te fuera a atacar?" la sensual voz ahora tiene un ligero toque de molestia. Red X coloca una mano en la cadera.

"Porque sé que estas mintiendo ¡Esto es sólo un truco para tratar de confundirme!" grito Robin furioso.

Red X suspiro. Sonaba extraño a través de la máscara "Sabes que no me interesa la destrucción de los Titanes ni apoderarme de ciudad Jump. Y también sabes que atacarte es la última cosa que quiero hacer"

"¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?" bufo Robin. Se estaba cansado de estos juegos mentales.

Red X se acerco un poco mas y Robin retrocedió de nuevo, pero sus piernas golpearon contra el borde de la cama y cayó hacia atrás sobre el colchón con un grito. Se sentó rápido, pero Red X ya estabas en la cama, sus brazos serpentearon alrededor del cuerpo de Robin envolviéndolo peligrosamente. Robin se sintió paralizado. Quería mover su cuerpo, para hacer cualquier cosa, pero no escucho esa necesidad desesperada.

"¿Que pudo hacer para probarte que no miento?" susurro el ladrón.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer" escupió Robin "Nada"

Red X bajo la cabeza, tan cerca que Robin podía oír su respiración a través de la máscara. Sintió su rostro enrojecer involuntariamente con el estrecho contacto entre sus cuerpos. Red X ladeo su cabeza ligeramente. Robin tuvo la sensación que se reía detrás de la máscara por su rubor. Ahora quería matarlo en ese mismo instante.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie, sabes" murmuró

Los ojos de Robin se ampliaron. El recuerdo de hace dos noches regreso al inundar su mente.

_No lo había esperado. Claro, sabía que algunos villanos u otros podrían intentar un ataque sorpresa a la torre de los titanes en medio de la noche, pero sinceramente no lo esperaba a él. No con el motivo que tenía en mente. _

_Red X se estrello contra la ventana, enviando a Robin en alarma de pánico, salto de la cama y lucho contra él en el suelo. Ambos rodaron un poco por el piso, hasta que Red X obtiene la ventaja y tiene al chico maravilla inmovilizado debajo de él. Robin estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta liberarse del agarre y poder sentarse. El ladrón lo miro fijamente, al arrodillarse delante de él. _

_"¿Que quieres?" gruño Robin_

_Red X no respondió de inmediato. Simplemente continúo mirando a Robin. _

_Sinceramente él habría esperado un golpe del otro muchacho, no un dulce toque en la mejilla. _

_"¿Qué...?" Robin se congelo por el suave contacto. Miro boquiabierto a Red X, quien siguió acariciando su mejilla. Esto no era normal ¿Que estaba haciendo? Los extraños golpes de su corazón eran fuertes y rápidos. Su rostro se volvió caliente. _

_"Sabes..." el ladrón finalmente hablo "...yo robe el traje porque tú lo usabas. Y también por su utilidad por supuesto" añadió con una evidente sonrisa presuntuosa en su voz "Supongo que en realidad soy egoísta. Me robe el traje porque no quería que nadie más lo llevara" _

_La boca de Robin estaba abierta por el shock. La sensación de la caricia de la mano era todo lo que podía sentir, y las palabras de Red X todo lo que podía oír. De alguna manera lo inmovilizaban. También su juicio estaba aterrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Claro, él y Red X habían trabajado juntos para derrotar a Chang, y no era un villano malvado, pero ¿eso era suficiente para que estuviera acariciándole la mejilla de esa forma?_

_"Fui a pasear por los tejados esta noche, para meditar como siempre hago. Y finalmente decidí que no iba a ocultarlo más" _

_Robin dejo salir un inusual y extraño gorgoteo de su voz y de inmediato carraspeo. Hablo despacio, como si se sintiera inseguro de sí mismo "¿ocultar que?" _

_Red X dejo de acariciar su mejilla y bajo la mano, dejando en el rostro de Robin un extraño sentimiento de frio. En su lugar, Robin es capturado entre sus brazos, sujeto con fuerza "Ocultar el hecho que yo -en mi larga vida de ladrón como tú piensa- estoy enamorado de ti" _

_"¡¿QUÉ?!" Robin cayó hacia atrás en estado de Shock, las palabras resonaban en sus oídos como si hubiera sido un golpe en la cabeza "¡¿Tú qué?!"_

_"Dije que te amo" _

_Robin se incorporo, jadeo duro. Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser..."No...Esto es una especie de broma de mal gusto ¿cierto?"_

_"No hago bromas a la una de la mañana" suspiro Red X "Estoy siendo completamente sincero, desgraciadamente" _

_Robin sacudió la cabeza, cada fibra de su ser gritaba en negación "No puede ser enserio...tú eres...tú..." No podía encontrar las palabras. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. _

_"Oh, soy sincero. Y estoy harto de ocultarlo. ¡Estoy harto de verte cada vez y saber qué piensas que no soy nada más que un sucio ladrón! ¡Estoy harto de pensar en ti cada noche, sabiendo que nunca, ni siquiera piensas en mí! ¿Me oyes?" La voz de Red X se estaba alzando peligrosamente, por lo que Robin espera que los otros Titanes despierten y corran a su habitación. Pero ¿de verdad quiere que los demás sepan de esto?_

_"No...¡Esto es un truco! ¡Se que lo es!" grito Robin señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo. _

_Red X suspiro "Sabia que esta terquedad en ti no lo haría fácil. Mira, estoy vertiendo mis sentimientos aquí ¿piensas darme algo tan flojo?" _

_Robin entrecerró los ojos "Dudo que tengas corazón" _

_"Oh por favor. Sin clichés" dijo Red X "Escucha, permíteme hacerte una oferta" _

_Robin se tenso cuando el ladrón se acerco otra vez, y ensancho los ojos al ver como levanto su máscara hacia arriba, revelando la parte inferior de su rostro. Su mente lo traiciono al mirarle los labios y descubrir que los encuentra bastante atractivos. _

_Red X presiono los bonitos labios contra su oído, enviando incomodo temblor por el cuerpo del chico maravilla "Déjame salir contigo una noche, sólo una. Déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo"_

_Robin giro el rostro para responderle cara a cara al ladrón, realmente sorprendido de tener el privilegio de ver una parte de su rostro. _

_"¿Te refieres a una cita?"_

_Los atractivos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa "Si, puedes llamarlo una cita"_

_"¡Olvídalo!" Robin se levanto de repente "No eres de confianza"_

_Red X se puso de pie, acomodo su máscara para que le cubriera el rostro de nuevo "No esperaba que aceptaras de todas formas. Pero entiende esto Robin..." De repente atrapo al Titán y presiono el lado de su máscara contra la otra mejilla "...No estoy renunciando a ti, en lo absoluto" _

_Y con el silbido de la capa oscura, él se fue, dejando a Robin desplomado en el suelo, totalmente nervioso y confundido. _

Robin fue devuelto al presente, por la penetrante mirada del ladrón bajo su máscara "No voy a ninguna parte contigo. Es una trampa y lo sé"

Red X deshizo su abrazo y se aparto hacia la ventana "Estas haciendo de esto un desafío chico" dijo "Pero siempre he amado un buen reto. Eso hace que robar algo sea tan divertido"

Él salto hacia afuera, pero no antes de añadir "Y tú definitivamente vales el desafío"

Los titanes se sorprender de encontrar la ventana rota de Robin...otra vez. Era la segunda vez que ocurría en dos días. La primera vez que sucedió, Robin les dijo que había sido un Frisbee

"¿A qué hora dices que sucedió?" había preguntado Chico Bestia con sospecha.

"Once Pm" Robin mintió.

"Y no nos lo dijiste antes porque...?"

"Porque todos estaban dormidos y no quería molestarlos"

"¡Pero Robin" Starfire se acerco rápido, lucia preocupada "¡Podría ser muy peligroso dejar tú ventana rota por la noche!"

"No paso nada Star, está bien" dijo Robin para confortar a la ansiosa Tamaraniana.

"Así que, ¿que ocurrió esta vez?" pregunto Cyborg

"El mismo Frisbee" dijo Robin rápidamente "Alguien debe estar jugando en la noche o algo así"

"Hombre, tenemos que conseguir algo mas solido que el vidrio"

Reven cubrió los fragmentos con su aura telequinetica negra y los sostuvo en el aire fuera de la habitación mientras Cybor fue a trabajar en arreglar la ventana.

"Gracias muchachos" dijo Robin al salir para dejarlos trabajar en paz. Entro en la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá, dando un largo suspiro.

"¿Robin?" ¿Todo está bien?" La voz de Starfire se disperso por el cuarto.

Robin sonrió ligeramente. La genuina preocupación de Starfire siempre era entrañable. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora, con la situación de Red X y todo...

Se golpeo mentalmente ¿Como podía estar pensando en Red X? El tipo obviamente le mentía para ocultar alguno de sus siniestros planes. Sus sentimientos por Robin no eran nada más que un truco ¿De todas formas, como alguien tan egoísta puede amar a otra persona?

Starfire se sentó junto a él, sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban detenidamente "Pareces...preocupado"

Robin deja salir una pequeña risita "Supongo que eso ocurre cuando tu ventana es rota dos veces seguidas a mitad de la noche"

"Entonces... ¿todo está bien?" pregunta

Robin sonríe "Si" dijo, decidido a alejar sus pensamientos de Red X por un momento.

Starfire sonrió ampliamente "¿Entonces tal vez quieras participar en un videojuego? ¡Chico Bestia ha adquirido recientemente uno llamado Zombies Explosivos y me gustaría mucho probarlo!"

* * *

¿Han notado que todos mis historias comienzas con amor no correspondido? Es un poco gracioso, heh heh. ¡Felices fiestas a todos! :3

MademoiselleSilver

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Qué lindo º¬º! Espero les haya gustado n---n, hasta ahora la autora tiene tres capítulos del Fic n-n, así que luego subiré los otros (cuando la universidad me dé tiempo ¬¬UU) Por el momento el Fic está en proceso o.o, aun espero que finalice u¬uUU

Por cierto o.o, si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo en ingles y ven algún error en la traducción me harían un favor si lo mencionan n¬nUU

Ok, si quieren dejar Reviewers presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para dejar un Reviewer o.o que con mucho gusto hare llegar a la autora n—n

Se despide:

Noir Scarlet n---n


	2. Socorrista

Una semana de retraso no es tan malo ¿cierto ? ¡Volví con la segunda parte de este hermoso Fic hecho por **MademoiselleSilver, **que igual espero lo disfruten n-n!

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, así que empecemos: Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo así que técnicamente no rompo ninguna regla u.u

Teen Titans no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

De acuerdo, esto es un Slash **Red X/ Robin** (¡hermosa pareja º¬º!) homofóbico fuera, no digan que no lo advertí ¬¬

Notas de **MademoiselleSilver:**

* * *

**No actualizo con la frecuenta que debería, me doy cuenta. Sé que tengo viejas historias que no actualizo siempre que yo quiera. ¡Simplemente no puedo hacer nada en orden! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de Red Robin. ¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviewers! ¡Significa mucho! **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Socorrista**

Burbujas de colores flotaban entre la porcelana de alas blancas, las bolas llevaban raras baratijas. Así como las estrellas plateadas estaban a punto de estallar en una ráfaga de felicidad.

El parpadeante zumbido de la alarma en rojo lo despertó bruscamente de su sueño. Robin salto fuera de la cama y corrió hacia la sala, el ruido se detiene repentinamente delante de la pantalla gigante

"¡¿Quién es?!" pregunto con urgencia.

"Control Fenómeno asalto otra tienda de video" reporto Cybor, los dedos metálicos volaron furiosamente sobre el panel de control

"Eso es tan penoso" comento Chico Bestia "Por lo menos la ultima vez nos atrapo en la TV, ¿pero robar una tienda de video? ¡Viejo, cada vez está más desesperado!"

"No importa. Él debe ser detenido ¡Vamos Titanes!" Robin giro alrededor, la capa amarilla voló atrás suyo y los demás le siguieron.

En un momento llegaron al frente de la tienda de video más grande de la ciudad Jump: MegaVid con todas las mejores películas clásicas registradas de los últimos años 30 y todo el trayecto de los documentales hechos por aficionados extranjeros. Si buscas algo ¡ellos lo tiene! Pero ahora, había un cliente no deseado.

Tiran abajo la puerta con una patada en un verdadero estilo Titán, los jóvenes superhéroes se unieron a la escena cuando Control Fenómeno trajo a la vida al hombre lobo para aterrorizar a las pobres empleadas.

"Por última vez ¡"Crying Roses" pertenece a la sección de suspenso, no drama!" grito furioso

"¿Quien organiza este lugar? ¡Ow!"

Control Fenómeno frota la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde una cinta lo golpea, y gira para

ver quien fue el lanzador. Ahoga un gemido al ver a sus enemigos, los jóvenes titanes.

"¿Has pensado en reanudar la lectura?" Bromeo Robin

"¡Ha ha! Hilarante" se mofo Control Fenómeno "¡Pero no querrás perderte las imágenes!"

Presiono un botón de su control remoto, apuntando a un video en la sección de horror, y una gigantesca criatura de un babeante verde limón tenía en la retaguardia una horrible posición vertical, chillo y sacudió la gelatina como tentáculos

"¡Viejo! ¡Es el monstro de Plutonian" dijo Chico Bestia emocionado, pero luego sus orejas puntiagudas decaen por el miedo "Oh, espera. Eso no es bueno..."

"¡Titanes, muévanse!" grito Robin, salto hacia adelante con su vara personal.

Starfire comenzó a lanzarle sus disparos a la criatura, que grito en molestia y la aplasto contra una pared con uno de sus tentáculos como una molesta mosca.

Cyborg carga con un imponente rugido, listo para darle un poderoso puñetazo, pero la gelatinosa estructura de la criatura simplemente lo absorbe en su cuerpo.

"Cybor" grito Robin corriendo a ayudar a su luchador amigo. Hundió las manos en la criatura y tomo los brazos de Cybor, sacándolo a fuera. El adolecente mitad robot cayó de rodillas, tosiendo y resoplando.

"¡Aw hombre! ¡Eso fue repugnante!" dijo al sacar la lengua

Mientras tanto, Raven voló hacia Control Fenómeno que corría por el pasillo de comedia, jadeante por el esfuerzo.

"¡No corres lo suficientemente rápido" dijo Raven, extendió sus manos hacia él "¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

El vidrio que contenía la manguera de emergencia quedo destrozado, dejando la manguera extendida hacia adelante, serpenteando su camino hacia Control Fenómeno, que grito cuando termino estrechamente atado. Raven termino al amarrar la manguera en un nudo.

Robin le gruño a la criatura cuando Chico Bestia paso volando y se estrello en un soporte de video. Como corrió hacia el monstruo, nunca noto el largo tentáculo que se precipitaba detrás de él.

"¡Robin!" grito Starfire, lanzando un disparo al ofensivo tentáculo.

Robin sintió la explosión detrás de él pero fue barrido por algo, y jadeo. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado durante el estallido.

"¿Quieres agradecerle a tú caballero de armadura brillante?"

De repente Robin se da cuenta que era sujetado por un par de brazos y el propietario tenía una deportiva mascara de esqueleto con una cruz roja sobre ella.

"¡Red X!"

"Sorpresa" dijo el ladrón, dándole a la espalda de Robin un pequeño apretón.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" lucho fuera de su agarre.

"Bueno, pensé que con un gordo gigante causando una escena, podría alquilar una película y salir sin ser notado"

"¡Quieres decir robar!" Robin entrecerró los ojos detrás de su mascara

"Si te hace sentir mejor, deje la película que iba a tomar para salvarte" dijo Red X

"¡No necesito que me salven!" dijo Robin al recoger su vara metálica.

"¿Es así como tratas a tú novio?"

"¡No digas que-!"

Un choque gigante resonó en toda la tienda. Los dos adolecentes giraron para ver a Cybor y Raven tendidos en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

Robin maldijo su distracción y corrió para ayudar a sus amigos. Red X suspiro al mirarlo batallar en vano con el monstruo. Camino hacia el agobiado Control Fenómeno y hurgo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, para sacar su control remoto.

"¡Hey!" grito del teleadicto indignado.

Red X dejo caer el control en el suelo, y lo aplasto con su pie.

"¡NOOOO!"

Como el poder del control fue destruido, también sus creaciones. El monstruo de Plutonian desapareció con un Zas.

"Viejo ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Chico Bestia, rascándose la cabeza

Robin miro los restos del control en el suelo, y después al ladrón.

"¡Red X!" Los otros titanes se sorprendieron de verlo allí.

"Esto no te redime" dijo Robin

Entonces Red X agarro bruscamente a Robin del frente de su camisa "Tú eres terco como un imbécil, ¿cierto?" gruño "Nada de lo que haga te convencerá que esto es real ¿Verdad?"

Un extraño Clik lo hizo girar. El brazo de Cybor se había convertido en su cañón laser "Ponlo-en-el-suelo" dijo amenazante

"¿Sobre qué tienes que convencer a Robin?" demando Starfire

Red X deshizo su agarre. Su postura era rígida, mostraba un humor oscuro "¿Por qué no le

preguntas tú misma?" dijo de mala gana antes de presionar bruscamente su cinturón y desaparecer gradualmente.

"¿Robin, de que estaba hablando?" imploro Starfire, apretando las manos de modo suplicante.

El chico maravilla aun continuaba mirando el lugar donde Red X había estado. Camino junto a la confundida Starfire y murmuro "Mejor llevemos a Control Fenómeno a la cárcel"

* * *

La tensión en el equipo no disminuyo cuando regresaron a la Torre de los Titanes. Acosaron a Robin, tratando de averiguar qué ocurría entre él y Red X.

"¡Nada está OCURRIENDO!" exploto, creciendo desde el sofá. Salió furioso y la puerta automática se cerró detrás de él.

Starfire intento ir tras él, pero Raven la detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro.

"No. Cuando más intentes hablarle, más se cerrara. Debemos dejarlo solo"

"Pero la última vez que Robin tuvo un secreto..." comenzó Starfire

"Ocurrió toda esa terrible experiencia de ser el aprendiz de Slade" termino Cybor por ella.

"Tenemos que aprender a confiar en él" dijo Raven simplemente "Él nos lo dirá con el tiempo"

Todos se miraron entre sí. Raven tenía una buena comprensión de la gente, pero ellos no podían evitar preocuparse.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Starfire se paro delante de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio del Chico Maravilla. Levanto su mano para llamar, pero se pauso. Bajo la mano, suspiro y se cruzo de

brazos.

"Robin" murmuró.

En el interior de la habitación, Robin estaba sentado en su cama mirando el techo. No podía

dormir. Estaba seguro que Red X estaba jugando juegos mentales con él. Pero si es así, ¿Qué ganaría con ello? ¿Qué ganaría con afirmar que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Cómo puede amarlo? El villano no se enamora del héroe, así no es cómo funcionan las cosas.

Robin estaba acostumbrado a pensar que estaba bien y mal. Pero sabía que la línea entre ambos no era clara. ¿Cómo encaja el amor en todo esto?

Robin se sentó con un suspiro de frustración. Su confusa mente no llegaba a ningún lado.

Tendría que encontrar a Red X y averiguar lo que el ladrón estaba haciendo y porque.

Salió a hurtadillas de su habitación, Robin se deslizo por el vacio pasillo y salió de la torre de los Titanes. Acelero por las calles de la ciudad Jump en su moto. No tenía ni idea de donde Red X se quedaba, pero podía buscar en algunos de los lugares más oscuros, y lúgubres del área. Donde esto era humilde, sucios ladrones estaban sueltos, y eso era exactamente lo que era Red X ¿cierto?

Se detuvo con un chillido en frente un estacionamiento abandonado, Robin se quito su casco y los guantes, y corrió sus dedos enguantados a través de su cabello negro.

"¿Me buscas? Sabias que no podías permanecer lejos de mi por mucho tiempo"

Robin se sobresalto, su postura se volvió rígida. Una ágil figura salto delante de él. La conocida mascara de esqueleto brillo bajo la lámpara de neón de la calle.

"No te estaba buscando" murmuro Robin resentido, con los puños apretados a sus costados.

"¿Enserio?" Red X se acerco tomándose un dulce momento "¿Entonces porque deambulas por la oscuridad tú solo?"

Robin tartamudo, su rostro floreció en rojo "Yo...eso... ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Cómo sabias

donde estaba? ¿Me estas siguiendo?" era más fácil acusar a su enemigo que admitir algo que

él desesperadamente quería ocultar en su interior.

"No te estaba siguiendo" Red X se encogió de hombro en desinterés "Te vi montado en tu

pequeña moto roja, conduciendo cerca...digamos que en algunas partes el estilo de superhéroes no es adecuado, y decidí asegurarme que no te atacaran ni nada de eso"

"Mentiroso" gruño Robin "Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mí mismo"

"Eso no significa que no quiera protegerte"

"¡CALLATE!" grito Robin. Red X se congelo. La respiración del Chico Maravilla era dura al luchar con sus extrañas emociones "¡¿Porque sigues diciendo eso?! ¿Por que tú...? ¿Qué clase de truco mental estás jugando?"

Red X sacudió la cabeza "No hay trucos mentales" dijo avanzando de nuevo "No soy el único que oculta sus sentimientos Robin"

"Espera..."murmuro Robin inquieto "Esto...esto es como Slade... ¡Eso es! Slade te puso en esto ¿cierto? ¡Estas aliado con él! ¡Sabias que no eras de confianza!"

"¿Quién es Slade?" dijo Red X impaciente "Escucha. Nunca pedí estos sentimientos. Siempre

quise conocerte, Robin...el famoso compañero de Batman... ¡Estabas en todas partes! En TV,

en posters, en revistas...siempre tan heroico, tan orgulloso...y yo...yo no era nadie. Era un

ladrón. Alguien a quien nunca le hablarías. ¿Pero no puedes ver que intento demostrarte que no soy un súper villano?"

Red X se pausa para respirar con un jadeo apagado bajo su máscara. Robin no se movió, simplemente miro al ladrón, incapaz de decir algo.

"Una vez dijiste que no era un psicópata, que sólo era egoísta. Robar es la cosa más fácil para mí, y no lo puedo dejar ¿Y sabes qué? Soy egoísta. No me detendré hasta saber que correspondes mis sentimientos. Eso es egoísta, y supongo que quererte también lo es. Pero hey, eso viene con el trabajo"

"No te entiendo" dice Robin después de un rato "Tú..."

"Pon tus manos sobre mi"

"¿Qué?"

Red X lo miro a la altura de los ojos - o así parecía "Pon tus manos sobre mi"

Robin se erizo ¿Que le hace pensar al ladrón que él va a acceder con algo tan raro? Pero antes que se dé cuenta, sus brazos se movieron por sí mismos, y de repente, las palmas de sus manos estaban en el plano pecho de Red X.

La respiración de Robin se complico ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por el momento, sólo era consciente de lo caliente que sentía su cuerpo, de las gotas de sudor fio en la frente y los fuertes latidos en el pecho. Red X no se movió. Lentamente, vacilante, las manos de Robin se movieron, delinearon el contorno del pecho del ladrón. Ellas hicieron un camino hasta sus

hombros, los dedos enguantados rozaron ligeramente el traje negro. Se movieron hasta el

cuello, temblando levemente. Red X se estremeció y suspiro, sus propios dedos temblaron a

sus costados. Las yemas de los dedos de Robin rozaron la máscara blanca que él había hecho, la máscara blanca que ahora cubría un rostro misterioso. Trazo la cruz roja antes de deslizarse a los bordes de la macara. Las manos de Red X se alzaron para posarse en su parte superior ¿Acaso creía que Robin podría quitarle la máscara?

"Lo sabía" susurró

Robin trago, su boca se había secado "¿Sabías qué?" su voz era áspera.

"Sentiste algo ¿no?" dijo Red X "Quiero decir, un poco más de que yo sea sólo un ladronzuelo"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Robin se alejo "¡Tú tratas de confundirme!"

"Lo sentí Robin. Lo sentí en la forma en que me tocaste"

"No...¡No! ¡Sólo sentí...curiosidad!"

"Es un comienzo"

"¡Déjame en paz!" grito Robin. Corrió a su moto, golpeo su casco y acelero

Red X cruzo sus brazos, satisfecho. Él tenía una oportunidad después de todo.

* * *

Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo n---n ¿verdad que esta lindo º¬º? Con el próximo capítulo terminare la traducción, y sólo queda esperar que **MademoiselleSilver **lo continúe, ciertamente tiene un muy (MUY) largo retraso TT-TT

De acuerdo, quería agradecer el mensaje de **K****umiko-Kori**n—n, que me alegro que te guste la traducción n---n. Siempre se hace lo que se puede, y con esta pareja tan linda º¬º (y extraña XDD) definitivamente vale la pena n—n.

Ok, por el momento me despido. Si quieren dejar Reviewers presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para dejar un Reviewer o.o que con mucho gusto hare llegar a la autora n—n

Se despide:

Noir Scarlet n---n


End file.
